


The Ghost Of You

by nhathoang_cute



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, War, World War II
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhathoang_cute/pseuds/nhathoang_cute
Summary: Chuyện tình giữa một người đàn ông mang công việc bí ẩn và một y tá trong Thế chiến II. “Và tất thảy những điều anh chưa từng nói với em, và tất thảy những nụ cười sẽ ám ảnh em. Không về nhà, anh sẽ không bao giờ về nhà nữa.”
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 1





	The Ghost Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ghost Of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946260) by [cafedanslanuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit). 



I.

Bằng cách nào đó, cảm thấy trơ lặng vẫn là tốt hơn.

Là một y tá nơi tiền tuyến trong Thế chiến II, chắc chắn đó là lúc bạn sẽ mong bản thân hãy trơ lặng. Tôi không còn cảm thấy đau đớn với cơ thể lao lực của mình, ngửi được thứ mùi thối rữa của cái chết hay khóc ròng mỗi khi chúng tôi lại mất đi một người lính khác. Không mắc sai lầm nào, tôi vẫn luôn gắng hết sức mình có thể. Sự thật là, tôi đã nghĩ việc không còn cảm thấy bất cứ điều gì là thứ đã cho tôi bình tĩnh để chăm sóc những người lính bằng tất cả khả năng. Tâm trí tôi lướt qua những kiến thức y khoa của mình, tôi không thực sự lắng nghe khi họ bắt đầu bật khóc vì gia đình hay những người thân yêu đang chờ họ trở về từ vùng chiến.

Chờ đợi. Chờ đợi là một điều gì đó khủng khiếp phải làm.

Nỗi đau khi nhận ra đã nhiều giờ trôi qua mà anh chưa hề xuất hiện, tiếng tích tắc mệt mỏi từ chiếc đồng hồ hay cách mà cả bộ não bạn gào thét khi có chuyện gì đó tồi tệ xảy ra, nhưng bạn không thể nhận ra nó là gì hay bạn nên làm gì để thoát khỏi nó. Hay ngay cả khi bạn có thể thoát khỏi nó vào lúc bạn nhận thức được nỗi nguy hiểm.

Tôi nghe thấy một y tá khác gọi tên tôi khi tôi đang vuốt mắt một người lính vừa qua đời ngay trước mắt. Cô ấy đang quỳ bên một cơ thể khác, máu vẫn chảy ròng ròng từ những phần khác nhau trên cơ thể người lính mà cô ấy không còn tay để cầm. Tôi chỉ có thể thấy đôi mắt nhắm nghiền của anh ta khi hầu hết khuôn mặt anh ta đã bị che đi bởi lớp vải xô mà người y tá dùng để đè vết thương lại.

"Em chắc anh ta vẫn còn sống chứ?" Tôi hỏi. Cô ấy gật đầu lia lịa, chăm sóc một vết thương lớn trên đùi trái anh. Tôi đánh giá mức độ thương tật, anh ta chưa bị thương lâu. Dù vậy, tôi biết cô ấy vẫn còn trẻ, vừa chỉ mới gia nhập cùng chúng tôi tuần trước và có tư tưởng sẽ chiến đấu đến cùng.

Tôi thở dài và quỳ xuống bên cô ấy, lấy băng rồi cố gắng cầm máu chảy từ cánh tay anh. Khi làm vậy, tôi đã gạt lớp băng ra để thấy rõ khuôn mặt người lính đó.

Dường như có thứ đã nổ tung.

Ngay tức khắc, cơ thể tôi liền nhận thức được vụ nổ súng đang diễn ra ở đằng xa. Tiếng gào thét từ cuộc chiến vẳng bên tai tôi và tôi nhận ra đầu mình đau đến thế nào. Thậm chí tôi còn nghe được tiếng nức nở của những y tá khác.

Nhìn anh ấy—— không, _nhận ra_ anh ấy như việc ngoi lên mặt nước và hít vào ngụm không khí đầu tiên sau thời gian dài. Nhưng đó không thể là anh ấy được. Không thể nào đó lại là anh ấy, tôi đã nghĩ thế trước khi tháo chiếc mũ sắt của người lính ra. Khoảnh khắc khi nhìn thấy mái tóc đỏ chưa nhuộm kia, cơ thể tôi bắt đầu run lên, cảm giác như tâm trí đang giở trò độc ác với mình.

Đó là anh ấy.

Nhưng không thể... không phải ở đây, không phải bây giờ.

Gọi thêm một y tá khác khi chăm sóc cánh tay anh, mắt tôi dán chặt vào khuôn mặt mà tôi nghĩ mình sẽ không bao giờ được gặp lại.

II.

Người ta chỉ thích bia sau khi đã thử chúng một vài lần, cũng như tôi vậy. Đó là lý do tại sao trong nhiều tuần ở quán bar, tôi chỉ dõi từ xa người đàn ông tóc đỏ đẹp trai luôn ngồi cùng bàn với tôi khi trong hàng tiếng đồng hồ, những gì anh làm chỉ viết nghuệch ngoạc lên một cuốn sổ nhỏ. Anh không uống bất cứ gì ngoài soda, việc đó khiến tôi tự hỏi tại sao anh lại buồn đến một quán bar trong khi anh còn chẳng gọi chút rượu nào. Kế hoạch của tôi là mặc những bộ váy đẹp đẽ nhất của mình, để anh phải chú ý rằng suốt những ngày qua vẫn luôn có một cô gái đánh mắt đưa tình với anh. Có lẽ anh sẽ mời tôi ngồi xuống bàn cùng anh chẳng hạn, sau đó chúng tôi sẽ bắt chuyện và làm quen với nhau. Nhưng đáng buồn là, kế hoạch của tôi thất bại, dường như anh còn chẳng hề nhìn về phía tôi. Cuối cùng thì tôi vẫn là người ngồi xuống bàn anh và tự giới thiệu mình.

Tôi ước sao mình đã tiếp cận anh ấy sớm hơn. Chỉ tưởng tượng đến việc có thêm hai tuần nữa cùng anh cũng đủ để khiến tôi mỉm cười.

Cuộc trò chuyện diễn ra một cách tự nhiên, ngay cả khi việc đầu tiên anh ấy làm là giấu tiệt cuốn sổ của mình khỏi tôi. Ờm, nhà văn thì ai cũng kín đáo thế mà, tôi đoán vậy. Anh cười như một đứa trẻ, nụ cười của anh thật dễ lây, thậm chí nhiều giờ sau, khi đã vùi mình trên giường, tôi vẫn sẽ mỉm cười mỗi khi ký ức về anh hiện lên trong tâm trí.

Từ cuộc gặp gỡ đầu tiên rồi thành thường nhật. Ngày thứ Sáu lại đến và tôi hỏi anh về một cuộc hẹn nhỏ với tôi vào ngày hôm sau. Nhưng anh lại trề môi và giải thích rằng anh vẫn phải đi làm.

"Công việc của anh ở đài phát thanh là cả bảy ngày một tuần luôn hả?" Tôi hỏi anh, nhướng mày đầy ngờ vực. Saeyoung gãi ót và ngượng ngùng cười.

"Tài chính eo hẹp nên tôi phải làm mọi ca có thể ấy mà." Anh giải thích.

"Và rồi anh dùng hết thời gian rảnh rỗi của mình chỉ cho việc viết tiểu thuyết thôi hả?"

"Tiểu thuyết?" Anh nhướng mày hỏi.

"Vâng, trong sổ của anh ấy." Tôi gây áp lực, nghiêng đầu về phía cuốn sổ đang nằm trên bàn dưới khuỷu tay anh. Saeyoung nhìn xuống rồi bật ra một tiếng cười khẽ.

"À ừ, tiểu thuyết. Dù còn cả chặng đường dài nữa thì nó mới trở thành một cuốn tiểu thuyết thực sự." Anh nhún vai, cất cuốn sổ vào túi trong của áo khoác. Tôi dõi theo cử động đôi tay anh rồi hớp một ngụm bia dài.

"Hẳn nó không phải một cuốn tiểu thuyết." Tôi nói, liếm hàm trên của mình. Nhận ra khuôn mặt kia đã trở nên căng thẳng, tôi liền vẫy tay để cố xua đi nỗi bất an của anh. "Không, không, đừng lo lắng gì cả. Em sẽ không hỏi gì đâu. Quay lại câu hỏi trước đó của em nhé, em thực sự rất muốn gặp anh đâu đó bên ngoài quán bar này. Không phải em không thích việc để anh trả tiền cho đồ uống của em đâu, nhưng..." Tôi khúc khích cười. "Bữa tối chẳng hạn, khi anh không phải đi làm... ở cái _đài phát thanh_ đó."

Tôi hy vọng anh sẽ hiểu khi cố ý đề cập đến nơi làm việc anh đã viện ra, và rằng tôi sẽ không gây áp lực cho anh bất kể câu trả lời của anh có là gì. Có lẽ anh chỉ là một người làm công cấp thấp và không muốn bàn luận chuyện đó với tôi. Tôi nghĩ hẳn quan hệ của anh với những người tình trước đã xấu đi khi anh thừa nhận việc đó. Nhưng với tôi, vấn đề này không quá quan trọng. Tôi là y tá trong một bệnh viện, đó cũng là công việc tốt nên tôi không thật sự tìm kiếm một người có thể cấp dưỡng mình. Vào lúc đó, tất cả những gì tôi muốn là dành nhiều thời gian hơn để nhìn vào đôi mắt to với sắc vàng ròng đã thu hút tôi ngay từ những giây phút đầu tiên.

Lần đầu Saeyoung hôn tôi là ở bên ngoài căn nhà anh ấy. Anh đã nhận lời mời ăn tối của tôi và gọi đến số điện thoại bàn nhà tôi vào cùng ngày Chủ nhật. Khi đó anh đã ngỏ lời với tôi về việc cùng anh tới một nhà hàng tốt. Khi mặc vào một trong những bộ váy đẹp đẽ nhất của mình, tôi không thể ngừng nghĩ tới nhà hàng anh đã chọn. Sẽ không có chuyện một người làm công việc cấp thấp có thể chi trả cho một bữa tối hai người ở đó.

Nhưng tôi đã hứa sẽ không đào sâu vào chuyện này. Anh không có vẻ là tuýp người sẽ lao đầu vào những tình huống nguy hiểm, và trừ khi cuốn sổ đó là quyển séc để ghi chú các giao dịch ma túy của anh, tôi nghĩ mình không có điều gì cần lo lắng. Tôi biết thật sự rất ngờ nghệch khi tin tưởng một người mình vừa mới quen, nhưng tôi đoán chỉ khi bạn ở trong hoàn cảnh như tôi thì bạn mới thấy điều đó hợp lý thế nào.

Đó không phải tình yêu, dĩ nhiên đó không phải tình yêu. Ít nhất lúc đầu là như vậy. Nhưng tiếng cười của anh, cách mà đôi mắt anh lấp lánh hay cách anh nghiêng mình về trước mỗi khi tôi nói đều khiến tôi cảm thấy thân thuộc như khi ở nhà. Mọi điều đều trở nên thật ý nghĩa khi tôi dành thời gian bên anh. Tôi từng đọc về hai linh hồn tương giao trước đây, và cho đến tận bây giờ. Tôi không rõ chúng tôi liệu có phải tâm giao? Tôi biết vị trí của mình là ở bên anh, và nếu điều đó có nghĩa là tôi không nên hỏi anh về những gì anh làm trong ngày, thì hãy cứ nên là như vậy. Tôi có thể sống với điều đó.

Lần đầu Saeyoung hôn tôi là ở bên ngoài căn nhà anh ấy. Đó cũng là khoảnh khắc tôi tìm thấy nơi mà tôi sẽ thuộc về.

III.

Tôi đã ghé qua nhà anh ấy.

Căn nhà bừa bộn đến khó tả. Tôi không hiểu làm thế nào mà Saeyoung có thể sống một mình suốt thời gian qua. Không có chút thức ăn nào ngoại trừ mấy chai soda trong tủ lạnh. Tôi vừa nhận ra anh cũng là người có tiền, vậy không lý gì khi anh không thuê một người giúp việc. Anh làm việc khi viết nghuệch ngoạc lên những cuốn sổ khác nhau, mắt anh không hề rời khỏi mặt giấy khi tôi cố gắng dọn dẹp lại căn nhà. Tôi thề sẽ không làm việc này cho bất cứ gã đàn ông nào khác. Nhưng có gì đó ở anh đã buộc tôi phải giúp anh bằng mọi giá tôi có thể.

Tôi ước giá như mình đã nói dối khi bảo rằng thậm chí tôi đã tìm thấy một con chuột chết mà Saeyoung cứ khăng khăng rằng đó là bạn của anh. Anh khẽ trề môi, nhặt cái xác lên rồi đặt nó vào một cái hộp đựng, trước khi chôn nó trong vườn. "Nó cần được chôn cất tử tế. Tôi thường làm việc cả đêm nên cũng tốt khi thỉnh thoảng được nghe tiếng chít chít của nó, nó khiến tôi cảm thấy mình vẫn còn có người bầu bạn". Những gì bắt đầu như một khám phá ghê tởm mới khiến tôi nhận ra anh đã cô đơn thế nào. Tôi hỏi anh về gia đình, nhưng anh chỉ nói rằng anh đã sống một mình nhiều năm nay và tốt nhất nên là như thế. Khi đó, anh đã lảng tránh tôi kèm theo một nụ cười gượng gạo.

"Lạc lõng lắm, nằm một mình trên cái giường lớn thế này." Anh đã nói thế vào một ngày nọ, khi rúc mặt vào hõm cổ tôi. Tôi lắng nghe anh khi những ngón tay đùa nghịch trên mái tóc đỏ, cuốn chúng vào rồi buông ra. Chúng tôi dành cả buổi sáng nằm ườn bên nhau, không ai trong chúng tôi muốn dậy cả.

"Vậy sao anh còn mua nó?" Tôi hỏi, cảm nhận làn hơi phả ra từ mũi anh khi anh cười khẽ.

"Tôi có mua đâu. Tôi không mua bất cứ gì trong căn nhà này cả." Anh thú nhận, hôn lên cổ tôi.

"Hửm? Vậy ai đã mua chúng thế?"

"Tôi lắm lời rồi." Anh thì thầm, chống tay rồi nhổm người lên cơ thể tôi. Anh nhìn xuống tôi, khuôn mặt anh dựa vào tay tôi khi tôi khum tay ôm lấy nó.

"Anh nhất quyết không nói cho em rằng anh đang làm gì để kiếm sống, hử?" Tôi hỏi anh với một nụ cười thích chí. Anh lắc đầu với cái nhếch mép đầy tinh quái trước khi đặt một nụ hôn phớt nhẹ lên khuôn mặt tôi, khiến tôi cười đến đau cả bụng.

Những tháng ngày của chúng tôi đầy ắp tiếng cười. Việc duy nhất tôi cần làm là không hỏi bất cứ điều gì về những việc anh đang làm để kiếm sống. Ngày qua ngày, thậm chí tôi đã quên rằng nó vẫn còn là một bí ẩn. Tôi khao khát khoảng thời gian chúng tôi được bên nhau, những điệu nhảy chậm rãi riêng tư trong phòng khách nhà anh hay cách ánh trăng khiến khuôn mặt nhợt nhạt của anh tựa thiên đường mỗi khi anh thiếp ngủ.

Tôi yêu anh ấy.

Và bằng cách anh đánh thức tôi mỗi sáng bằng một nụ hôn, tôi biết anh cũng yêu tôi.

IV.

Saeyoung không hề xuất hiện vào đêm hôm đó.

Chúng tôi đã hẹn nhau ở quán bar vào lúc chín giờ, nhưng đã cả tiếng trôi qua mà vẫn không ai thấy anh ấy cả. Tôi gọi thêm bia và thở dài khi từng phút cứ thế trôi qua. Đây sẽ không phải lần đầu anh đến muộn, tôi tự nhủ thế khi bia dường như đã nghẹn bứ trong cổ họng. Tôi lo lắng nhịp ngón tay xuống bàn khi đôi chân không ngừng run lên. Trước đây anh chưa từng trễ hẹn thế này.

Tôi không tránh được cảm giác tồi tệ rằng có chuyện gì đó đã xảy ra. Nhưng thậm chí bị kẹt xe hay đã có một ngày tệ hại, tôi biết anh vẫn sẽ đến tìm tôi. Vị cồn nhanh chóng trở nên đắng nghét khi tôi tiếp tục đợi chờ.

Trước khi nhận ra, tôi đã rút ví rồi đi bộ đến nhà anh, đi bằng con đường nhanh nhất. Có lẽ anh đã ngủ quên sau một ngày làm việc hoặc rõ ràng là đã quên mất cuộc hẹn của chúng tôi. Ngay cả khi việc đó sẽ châm ngòi cho một cuộc cãi vã nhỏ giữa cả hai, lúc đó tôi không muốn gì hơn là cho anh một bạt.

Ấy thế mà, khoảnh khắc cánh cửa tự mở ra khi mới kề tay gõ, tôi liền biết có gì đó không ổn.

Tôi được chào đón bởi những mảnh vỡ nằm rải rác trên sàn cùng chiếc bàn cà phê đổ ngược xuống. Tất cả ngăn kéo đều bị mở tung ra và thậm chí vài cái trong số chúng còn nằm trên nền đất. Lý trí gào thét rằng hãy quay lại và rời đi ngay, và tôi đã nghĩ đó là lần cuối nó đưa tôi thoát khỏi nguy hiểm.

Tôi không nhớ bất cứ điều gì tận đến lúc hét lên khi tìm thấy cơ thể bê bết máu của Saeyoung trên giường, có lẽ anh đã bất tỉnh. Tôi chạy vụt đến bên anh, xé áo anh ra, cố gắng tìm nơi chảy máu. Hô hấp tôi nghẹn lại khi tìm thấy không chỉ một, mà rất nhiều vết thương hở trên người anh, máu chảy xối xả từ chúng. Tôi điên cuồng cố gắng cầm máu, dùng một chiếc sơ mi trên nền nhà để anh có thêm thời gian cho đến khi chúng tôi tới được bệnh viện.

Saeyoung thì thầm tên tôi, mắt anh chậm rãi mở ra khi tôi cố gắng xem xét những vết thương trên cơ thể anh ấy.

"Đừng lo gì cả, anh nhé?" Tôi nói, gắng gượng nhoẻn miệng cười. "Một khi tới bệnh viện, em sẽ giúp được anh."

"Không." Saeyoung ho khan, nắm lấy cổ tay tôi và cố gắng ngăn tôi lại.

"Ý anh là gì, không ư?" Tôi hỏi, tìm ra một vết thương khác.

"Vỏ bọc của tôi vỡ rồi. Giờ tôi có chết cũng không sao."

"Với em thì có! Để em giúp anh đi, xin anh đấy, em có thể——"

"Em là tình yêu của đời tôi." Saeyoung ngắt lời tôi, môi anh hé mở một nụ cười yếu ớt. Tay tôi ngừng lại khi toàn bộ chú ý đã dồn vào lời nói của anh. "Em khiến tôi hạnh phúc hơn tất cả những gì tôi nghĩ mình có thể nhận được. Tôi tệ thật nhỉ. Nhưng... đây là một phần công việc của tôi. Tôi đã chấp nhận rằng chuyện này rồi sẽ đến." Anh nói. Trước khi có thể tiếp tục, anh bắt đầu ho khan, toàn thân run rẩy khi khuôn mặt đã trở nên vặn vẹo vì đau đớn. Chiếc áo sơ mi tôi dùng để cầm máu cho anh đã ướt đẫm rồi.

"Không. Không, em không thể. Xin anh, em phải làm gì đó." Tôi khẩn cầu khi nước mắt bắt đầu lăn dài trên má.

Saeyoung lắc đầu. Bàn tay anh lần tìm bàn tay tôi rồi dịu dàng siết nhẹ.

"Ở lại với tôi, nhé?" Anh thỉnh cầu, có một chút ngờ vực trong giọng nói của anh. Cắn môi dưới của mình, vậy là tôi đã thất bại trong việc cố gắng tỉnh dậy khỏi cơn ác mộng bản thân đang phải gánh chịu. Tôi gật đầu và ngồi xuống cạnh anh ấy. Nằm trên giường, tôi cẩn thận dựa sát gần anh. Đầu anh tựa vào cổ và ngực của tôi, cánh tay tôi vòng qua vai anh, ôm chặt lấy anh dù cơ thể tôi vẫn không ngừng run rẩy.

"Anh đã làm gì để kiếm sống vậy?" Tôi nấc lên. Saeyoung khẽ cười, vùi mặt vào hõm cổ tôi.

"Bọn tôi có một cỗ máy để giải mã tin nhắn của kẻ địch. Tôi nằm trong nhóm sử dụng cỗ máy đó." Anh giải thích. Ngay sau đó, anh liền nheo mắt lại và thở dài. "Em không bao giờ có thể nói với ai về chuyện này. Đáng lẽ tôi không nên..."

"Em sẽ không nói gì cả." Tôi trấn an, đặt một nụ hôn lên đỉnh đầu anh.

"Em hãy gắng chờ đến khi chiến tranh kết thúc, nhé? Hãy... sống. Công việc tôi đang làm sẽ không kéo dài lâu nữa. Em chỉ cần đừng nói với bất cứ ai về chuyện này."

"Em sẽ không. Em sẽ không." Tôi thì thầm.

Tôi không biết vòng tay tôi đã ôm anh bao lâu. Tôi vuốt tóc rồi xoa nhẹ lưng anh, cố gắng để anh thấy thoải mái khi anh ngày một gần hơn tới giới hạn cuối cùng. Nước mắt ngừng rơi tự lúc nào mà tôi chẳng hề nhận ra, cảm giác trống rỗng dần thay thế chúng. Lời vĩnh biệt dông dài với tình yêu đời mình cứ chậm rãi lấy đi những hy vọng cuối cùng về niềm hạnh phúc còn sót lại trong tôi.

"Tôi sợ." Anh chợt thầm thì, giọng hơi đứt quãng.

"Không đâu. Chỉ như chìm vào giấc ngủ thôi. Anh rồi sẽ ổn mà." Tôi quả quyết với anh, giữ cơ thể anh dựa vào mình. Anh thở ra một hơi yếu ớt, nắm tay anh dựa sát vào lớp áo cánh của tôi.

Dịu dàng, tôi bắt đầu ca lên bài hát anh luôn chọn đầu tiên mỗi khi chúng tôi cùng nhau khiêu vũ. Tôi vẫn nghĩ đó là bài hát yêu thích của anh nhưng thật ngu ngốc khi tôi chưa bao giờ hỏi.

Một lũ khốn khiếp, cả đất nước này và mọi quốc gia có liên quan. Gã Tổng thống khốn khiếp, bọn người lãnh đạo thế giới đã lấy hòa bình làm cái cớ để biến con người thành những quân cờ. Bất cứ tên khốn nào đã khiến anh thấy ổn nếu có phải chết bởi một lý do còn hơn thế nữa. Lũ người khốn khiếp đã cướp anh khỏi tôi, cùng với cơ hội duy nhất về niềm hạnh phúc trong tôi và sẽ không bao giờ phải đối mặt với hậu quả của nó.

"Anh rồi sẽ ổn thôi." Tôi lặp lại khi vuốt tóc anh. "Chúng ta sẽ chuyển về quê và xây một căn nhà nhỏ, chỉ cho hai ta. Anh có thể làm giáo viên trong một trường hướng đạo, em sẽ nghỉ việc y tá để dành thời gian chăm sóc cho gia đình nhỏ của chúng mình. Khi anh về nhà, em sẽ chào đón anh bằng loại soda anh yêu thích cùng một nụ cười thật tươi, anh nhé?" Tôi tiếp tục thủ thỉ khi cảm nhận được cái gật đầu của anh trong lồng ngực mình.

Đó là khoảng thời gian vô cùng vô tận khi tôi tập trung vào tiếng thở của anh, nhạt nhòa và yếu ớt, đến khi tôi không còn nghe thấy nữa. Tôi bật khóc khi ôm chặt cơ thể anh hơn, cảm giác tôi đã để anh đi, và anh đã đi thật rồi. Tôi gào lên, chẳng hề bận tâm nếu ai đó có nghe thấy mình. Tôi nghĩ bản thân đã thầm hy vọng một người nào đó, ai cũng được, đã nghe thấy tôi rồi kết liễu tôi, một lần và mãi mãi.

Khi cuối cùng cũng bình tĩnh lại được, tôi mới nhẹ nhàng xoay cơ thể vẫn đang bất động trên người mình của anh rồi đặt anh xuống giường. Vết máu lớn trên áo cánh đã dính nhẹp vào da nhưng tôi chẳng buồn bận tâm tới nó.

Tôi đã có cơ hội ngắm nhìn khuôn mặt anh. Đôi mắt anh nhắm nghiền, nhưng nụ cười nhẹ và vẻ thanh thản nơi anh lại là thứ mà tôi chưa từng thấy ở những người đã chết vì nguyên nhân tương tự tại bệnh viện.

Anh đã đón nhận cái chết với sự an nhiên mà anh chưa từng được sống.

V.

Là vì anh ấy.

Lý do duy nhất tôi nghỉ việc ở bệnh viện và nhập ngũ để hỗ trợ những người lính trên chiến trường. Cái chết của anh đã thúc đẩy tôi với yêu cầu được ra tiền tuyến. Cảm giác không bận tâm mình sống chết ra sao đã tiếp cho tôi sức mạnh hơn là nỗi sợ. Mà có chết, ít ra tôi vẫn có thể gặp lại anh.

Chúng tôi đã đưa anh đến trạm y tá để bác sĩ tiếp nhận. Không ai dám đề cập đến vẻ âu lo bất chợt của tôi, họ chỉ liên tục kiểm tra người lính chúng tôi đã đưa về. Có lẽ ngay từ đầu họ chỉ cho rằng đây là một màn kịch. Tuy vậy, việc đó như thể đã đánh thức tôi.

Gần cuối buổi bình minh, tôi mới nhận ra cánh tay anh ấy đang cử động, lần trên cáng khi anh cố gắng tháo băng. Tôi đứng bật dậy khỏi chiếc ghế đã ngồi cả đêm qua rồi chạy đến bên anh ấy. Mắt anh vẫn nhắm nghiền nhưng khuôn mặt lại trở nên vặn vẹo vì cơn đau. Tôi nhẹ nhàng dời tay anh ấy khỏi lớp vải băng rồi giữ chặt nó. Tôi giải thích nơi anh đang ở và chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cánh tay anh, cố gắng xoa dịu sự bối rối của anh khi nhân cơ hội chỉnh lại lớp băng đang quấn quanh đầu anh ấy. Đó cũng là lần đầu anh ấy mở mắt ra.

Và đó là khi anh ấy nhìn tôi.

Với đôi mắt sáng, màu _xanh mòng két_.

"Tôi sắp mất cánh tay sao? Trông cô có vẻ thất vọng." Anh ta lầm bầm. Tôi dựng thẳng sống lưng và lắc đầu.

"Anh sẽ bình phục hoàn toàn thôi. Giờ tôi sẽ đi gọi bác sĩ." Tôi giải thích, quay lưng lại với anh ấy và rời đi.

Bên ngoài căn lều, tôi như cảm thấy một xô nước đá vừa dội thẳng xuống đỉnh đầu mình vậy,lần nữa làm tê liệt bất cứ xúc cảm nào dám ghé lại trong tôi suốt mười hai giờ qua.

Cuối cùng thì tôi vẫn buộc phải hiểu được điều đó.

Tôi sẽ không bao giờ được chào đón anh về nhà.

Anh sẽ không bao giờ quay trở lại.


End file.
